The Lore
The lore is a series of multiple events that, at times, has no cohesion with one another, such as QueueSS being a god, three creepypastas created by gamerz128, and gamerz being a self proclaimed professor. The lore started around late 2018, and although it was rebooted near the beginning of 2019, the old lore was brought back with new lore still going to this day. One thing to note however is that lore specific to viewers is not documented here, but instead can be found on their own pages. Although its possible that parts of the old lore is missing, it seems that most, if not all of the lore has been documented here on this page. Everything that has been recovered about the old lore came from gamerz. =. = 'The Old Lore' QueueSS being a god Que at first seemed to be like any normal streamer on Twitch. However, if one looks closely during some of his streams, they'll notice that Que is able to tear a rift through time and space to interact with people on the other side. He's also able to cover his face and become invisible. Que has a birthday, so it's speculated that his parents may also be gods, as well as his brother, Zucchini Salami. The Three Kings Once there were The Three Kings of QueueSS's streams. These were people who had a #1 spot in 3 separate categories. These 3 people were: * gamerz128: Had the most Point's (Winning two all-in bets in a row in the final rounds of the Super Smash Bros Ultimate CPU EVO tournament) * jossh99: Had the most Hours viewing Que's streams (He popped in more often than gamerz before he started watching streams religiously) * emileandjorge: Had the most Bits donated The Fall of The Three Kings (and Rise again by one) After the January Nuke of 2019, everyone had no more points, however gamerz was able to keep his title by surviving the nuke (aka buying earning more points to keep his #1 spot). jossh would later take this title himself by winning the jackpot in a gamble, and would hold this spot by winning another gamble. Eventually, gamerz would take this spot back, however, with the introduction of the Percent Bonus, gamerz has moved on to becoming the King of Percent Bonus. jossh would keep his #1 spot on hours until his account got hacked, forcing him to make a new one, losing all of the hours put in to watching Que's stream. emileandjorge stopped watching Que's stream altogether some time after Points Revamp, so he no longer donates Bits to him. Currently, King/Queen of Points is always changing, as people use the !ascend command to wipe their own points for a higher percent bonus, and as such, is no longer recorded, making the title a relic of the past. The title would go to Claudi_Bear, as she had the top spot for a long time before being passed recently by a bot named p0lizei_. Coincidentally, she's always wanted to be at the top spot, but never got to while she was active. Because jossh lost his Hours, and emileandjorge, who was in the #2 spot for Hours, no longer viewed Que's streams, gamerz, #3 in hours, is now the King of both Points and Hours. King for Bits is still vacant. The Vocaloid Inside QueueSS's Head During one of the streams, Que would talk to someone not visible on camera. He would call this person "rads". gamerz saw this odd behavior, and concluded that Que was talking to a voice inside his head. Later on an IRL Poker stream, the Voice Inside Que's Head was present, playing with them. gamerz concluded that rads was turned into a vocaloid. However, rads would go back to being a voice inside Que's head once again, though gamerz would still refer to him as a vocaloid, now dubbing him, "The Vocaloid Inside Que's Head". It's possible that Que can turn rads into a vocaloid whenever he feels like it. Some time after Points Revamp, the vocaloid had stopped appearing on streams, and nobody has really heard from him since. The Two Creepypastas gamerz told two different creepypastas. One was of an anonymous viewer of the streams who went through something very traumatic while viewing, and the other was of the time gamerz bought a suspicious Super Mario World cartridge for SNES. Page for the anonymous viewer creepypasta here. Page for the Super Mario World creepypasta here. Professor gamerztree As established earlier in The Vocaloid Inside Que's Head, gamerz was a genius. Figuring out exactly what the vocaloid itself was was not the only thing he did at the time. He had observed a bear named claudi_bear who could talk in the streams chat. He had observed many things about her, but unfortunately much of his research has gone missing, except for one journal entry that was left as a quote on the stream: "The bear can somehow understand human intellect. Interesting" - Professor gamerztree Creativerse 25/01/2019 He also made a new discovery in the form of a new Pokemon. The new Pokemon he found was somehow already nicknamed avijackie, and was said to be an Amish Pokemon. The original quote: "amish - the human pokemon. A distant relative to oddish" - Gamerz128 Smash Bros. Melee 24/10/2018 January Nuke of 2019 and Points Revamp These two important pieces of history were both done on the same day, and rebooted the QueueSS stream as well as the lore being rebooted and forgotten by many. Both go hand in hand during this time, and as such, they'll both be in the same section. January Nuke of 2019 At one point in Que's streams, he had a !nuke command which would wipe away everyones progress in points. The total amount of points needed was 10,000,000 points. While no one at the time thought this would ever be achieved, the imminent danger was soon to come. During the first Double XP Weekend on QueueSS's stream, a viewer by the name of Quibsy accumulated many point's mostly through safe gambling. He would do this by only gambling what can only be considered as left over points (i.e. if he had 53,289 he would gamble only 3,289). He did this every stream, but he was able to win the jackpot. After winning the jackpot, he won 4 gambles going all in, which set him at 10 million points. Using all of these points, he bought the nuke, which occurred about 4 hours afterward. The nuke went off, destroying everyone's points...except for gamerz, who had survived through the nuke. Afterward, he sent a messaged to Quibsy, saying "Fuck your nuke Quibsy". While gamerz says the nuke by itself wouldn't have rebooted the lore, it did seem to weaken the minds of everyone affected. Points Revamp Before Que even thought of revamping the points system, gamerz had told him that if he would play Kingdom Hearts 3 on stream, the lore would make sense. Que said that he wouldn't play the game, however, which led to the eventual demise of the lore. Que said that he wanted to revamp the points system at the end of the stream during the first Double XP Weekend stream. As Que was revamping it, gamerz warned Que multiple times that if he were to revamp the points system, the lore itself would be rebooted. Que didn't care, and revamped the entire points system, making all but 1 person forget all the lore. Because the nuke weakened the minds of everyone affected, Points Revamp was the nail in the coffin for the lore. The QueueSS stream was rebooted, and the lore forgotten by all but one viewer. gamerz128, who had survived the nuke and kept all of his points, was unaffected by Points Revamp, and remembers much of the previous lore, though some things may still be lost to time. 'The Rebooted Lore' Aftermath of January Nuke of 2019 and Points Revamp After the events of the first Double XP Weekend, the lore was basically nonexistent. While there were somethings that could be taken as lore, such as Que turning invisible if he covered his face with his hands, they were very few and far between. gamerz had the of the prior knowledge of the lore, but had nowhere he could keep it so it would be no longer forgotten. Once Que unveiled the QueueClicker Wiki however, gamerz had an idea. He realized a wiki could be the perfect place to keep all of the lore. And so the QueueSS Lore wiki was created. Slider Takeover During an Albion Online stream, Que decided to put song request on. Typically, this results in many people sending in shitposts, though this time gamerz was sending in many high quality rips from the SiIvaGunner channel on Youtube. After a while, he started sending in rips specifically of Slider - Super Mario 64, and after he ran out of those from SiIvaGunner, he started sending Slider rips from other channels, no matter how obscure they were. He sent in so many Slider rips that its estimated it was around two and a half hours of only Slider rips, possibly more. The takeover ended with Slide - Super Mario 64 from the GilvaSunner channel. After the takeover ended, one of the viewers, named zoukk_, who was playing Albion Online with Que asked gamerz in chat when Slider Takeover 2 was going to happen. He responded with "Soon™". Although it was humorous, it was rumored that gamerz was doing this as an experiment for a planned future event. He admits, however, that spamming the song request with Slider wasn't something that he had planned. Even still, he may have found something in Slider while requesting so many of those rips. Stuck in Time As of now, the QueueSS streams seem to be stuck in time, though everyone can still communicate to one another, as well as Que can start and end streams at will. This is proven as the hours for everyone has stopped. gamerz still has the most hours, however is saddened that he will not the the achievement gained for having at least 500 hours watching the QueueSS streams for some time. jossh, with his new account, now has 69 hours. Opposite Week Normally Que's schedule consists of him starting his streams at 6pm CST on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, as well as 12pm on Sunday. However, from October 23rd to October 27th of 2019, these times seem to have been reversed, with him streaming at 12pm on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, and 6pm on Sunday. The reason for this has not yet been found. The Pokemon Creepypasta gamerz had once again started a creepypasta on November 1st 2019, this time based off of Pokemon. Unlike the previous two creepypastas, this one is split into multiple parts. Page for the Pokemon creepypasta here. The Glass Half Full During an Outer Worlds, gamerz had checked how long Que had been streaming. It had been 6 hours since the stream started. gamerz told Que that he should stream for 12 hours, but Que said he wouldn't do that, as he had a Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament the next day. gamerz told him that "the glass is half full", to which Que responded saying that wasn't how you use that phrase, though in the end saying it makes sense. He still refused to stream for 6 more hours. It's revealed during this conversation that The Glass Half Full was a friend of Que's once that may have helped him in creating the QueueClicker game, however Que says that even without the help of The Glass, he would've gotten as far as he did without it. gamerz then tells Que isn't being a very good friend to The Glass, to which Que responds by telling him that he'll try to be better for The Glass. Points Revamp 2 Que had stated during the autumn of 2019 that he would be revamping the points system once again on November 6th of that year. Although gamerz remembered very well of what happened with the first Points Revamp, was more optimistic of this second Revamp, as he had a plan. Points Revamp 2 had reset everyone's points, ascension points, bonus percentage, etc. as this featured the finalized build of the QueueClicker game. Many new features were added between the beta and full release. Some notable updates and features were: * Creating the Queue Clicker Wiki * The return of the !nuke command with new functionality. If one uses it, they can choose to buff something everyone playing can use. * A refined points system. * A new hidden command. (Full release) * Adding an ascension shop. * Adding achievements. * Buying rocks with ascension points. * QueueClicker (bot) now whispers users when making a purchase and viewing stats. The next two subsections happened on the same day as Points Revamp 2. gamerz's Genius Plan gamerz had the most of everything all the way up until Points Revamp 2, and all the way leading up to the second revamp, he had been hinting at a plan he would keep mentioning, followed by a laugh. This plan had unfolded during the day of the second revamp. He had found out that the revamps only amplified anything beforehand. This explains why the Nuke of January 2019 did more than expected. As such, he used his entire account to bring back all of the lore from before the reboot, and then enacted the second part of his plan. Ending of QueueClicker Beta and the Start of the Final Release While everything was going to be reset, gamerz had supplied Que with credits music named Credits (Beta Mix) - QueueClicker (aka Slide Halation) as the second part of his plan. It was a mashup of Slide - Super Mario 64 and Snow Halation - Love Live! by the μ's, an anime singing group. After gamerz's rip, Que played goeticthunder's rip. It was also Slide and Snow Halation, though the execution was different and way better. It seems that the originally rebooted lore and any future new lore is here to stay, as Slide had strengthened everyone's minds to resist nukes, at least for now. 'The New Lore' The Glass is Full Although this happened on the same day as Points Revamp 2, we felt it was necessary to give it its own section since it's basically a part 2 to The Glass Half Full. Que had said that he was going to end the stream soon after a few more matches of Lethal League online. gamerz decided to check how long the stream had been going for, which QueueClicker said that Que had been streaming for only about 2 hours. This was only half true. Que's internet had cut off midstream, so the total hours of the stream had been reset. The true total hours was around 4 hours, though gamerz kept going with the 2 hours that was shown. He told Que that he should stream for 4 hours, saying the glass is half full again. Que told him that since he had glass half full the other stream, and since they created a new glass half full this stream, they now had one complete full glass. jossh99 and His Two Nukes jossh had passed gamerz in King of Percent, and quickly accumulated enough ascension points to launch his first nuke. He offered Que an idea, which was to have a major and minor buff to the system. Que thought this was a good idea, and listened to his requested buffs. His major buff changed alternate accounts from racking up 10 p/s to 12 p/s, and his minor buff increased the overall points to the word game. Only five days (two streams) later, jossh would get enough ascension points to buy a second nuke. This time his buff increased the amount of base points by four. After this second nuke, Que increased the cost of the nuke, and jossh has yet to earn enough ascension points to use it, though he is determined to do it. After this second nuke, people became suspicious of jossh and what he might be plotting, with gamerz beginning to worry as he wasn't sure how many nukes everyone would be able to take before a second lore reboot. The God and The Lamb During Que's first stream of Pikachu Shield, zoukk discovered that a newly introduced Pikachu named Wooloo was the pinnacle of evolution, and anyone who dared to question its pinnacle status was defying god (aka Que) at the same time. Although the connection between the two is still a mystery, it's speculated to be a parallel to the Catholic religion, where Que is God and Wooloo is the Lamb (aka Jesus Christ). Wooloo uses its evolution to try and make the world a better place, though it's stopped by Dubwool, Wooloo's own evolution. The Lore Drought of December/January 2019/2020 All of mid-December 2019 to January 3rd 2020 were filled with spin-off streams. There were 2 side effects to this: 1: gamerz didn't have to show up during these streams, as the universe would not implode on itself if he didn't show up. He used this time to go on vacation. 2: No lore was documented, as spin-off streams are non-canon. The Devil/The Goat After Que had beaten Pikachu Shield off-screen, he evolved Wooloo into Dubwool, also off-screen. Although not seen as much at first, gamerz would later see that the Pikachu look very similar to Baphomet, a deity of true balance often worshiped by occults. For this reason, coincidentally, Dubwool is seen as an opposite to its pre-evolution Wooloo, as a more destructive leader who'll try it's best to achieve true balance, no matter the cause. Dubwool is typically seen as the Devil in this religion, though it rivals against Wooloo rather than Que. Later, jossh would reveal that he is a supporter of Dubwool, saying the reason he launched two nukes was to reset everyones points to 0, making everyone have an equal amount of points. Prison's Cancelled Que was streaming Yakuza 0, and while playing as Goro Majima, he encountered himself in a prison cell, fighting against Homare Nishitani. Both were using lethal weapons during this fight to kill each other. gamerz noticed this and told Que that, while he wasn't sure if it was true, killing is illegal. Zoukk just then realized that gamerz was right, saying that the prison was gonna shut down. gamerz then said that prison was getting cancelled while starting the movement #justiceforcriminals. Afterwards, zoukk exclaimed that if the warden of the prison didn't show up in 15 minutes, then everyone was legally allowed to leave the prison. The warden never showed up, and so prison was put to an end universally, letting both Majima and Nishitani to leave the vicinity, though Nishitani is shot soon afterwards by a rebellious law enforcer. After prison was cancelled, zoukk said "Prison's cancelled" while linking the Crab Rave music video (this did not start a Crab Rave as that only happens when Que is on a break). It is now a law that prison cannot exist in this universe.